


Imagine…Having A Talk With Sam

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Imagine, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine…Having A Talk With Sam

“Hey Sammy,” you said. He shifted the arm he had around you and smiled down, at where you were nestled into his side. “If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out?”

“Well I’ll try my best but no guarantees. What’s up, you’ve been quiet the past couple days,” he said. You shut your eyes and sighed. No, you were going to tell him. You weren’t pushing him away for his own sake. You weren’t really all that scared of his reaction. Sam was the best boyfriend you could have hoped for. He would be there for you, no doubt in your mind. But saying it was going to be rough.

“You know how…you know how I’ve been going to the doctor a lot lately. You know, having to miss class for appointments and stuff?” you asked. Sam hummed, having offered to walk with you or drive you whenever he could. You turned to sit up in his lap, resting your head against his shoulder as you took a deep breath.

“Y/N,” said Sam, running his hand up and down your arm. “It’s okay. Take all the time you need.”

“I’m kind of sick Sam, like the kind of sick you don’t get better from,” you said, turning your head down. “It’s uh, called frontal temporal dementia.”

“That sounds…brainy,” he said. You laughed a little and heard him let out one himself. Good, laughing wasn’t going away anytime soon. “You too smart for your own good?” he teased.

“I wish,” you said, finding it in yourself to look up at him for the first time. But it was the same face looking back at you, nothing different. “It’s…not typically that long term Sam.”

“Is this the part where you try to get me to leave you?” asked Sam, holding you a little tighter. “Cause it ain’t happening.”

“Sam, it’s really okay if you want-”

“Nope. You’re mine, no matter what. End of discussion,” said Sam. You wanted to roll your eyes but you’d never seen him more serious in his life. Instead you shook your head at him and smiled. “So, we still going out tonight?”

“Do you want to?” you asked. “It’s not the happiest news in the world before we go on our date.”

“I got a date with you? It can’t be that bad of a night after all,” said Sam, wrapping his arms around you, standing you up and twirling you around until you were giggling. “Promise you’ll never stop doing that.”

“I’ll try my best. I’ll have bad days,” you said, Sam scooping up your legs to wrap around his waist, your arms going around the back of his neck. 

“I’ll do my best to make them not so bad,” said Sam. He leaned in and kissed you deeply. It still all felt the same. He wasn’t being different and you couldn’t be more grateful to have him by your side. “So pretty girl, are you ready for our date?”

“Yeah. I want to have as many as we can,” you said, Sam not putting you down quite yet, letting himself cling now that he knew you believed he would stay.

“We will, every day. I’ll be there.”


End file.
